


Борец за спасение души

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, OOC / Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Кандидатов в Воины привозят в военный лагерь. Там юная Пик встречает священника Новака, который больше всего на свете презирает элдийских демонов и мечтает от них избавиться.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Борец за спасение души

Военный лагерь оглушил Пик сотнями голосов и гулом от орудий. Она остановилась и уставилась во все глаза на то, как сотни людей движутся небольшими группами в строгом порядке. Каждый выполнял поставленную задачу: выстроились очереди перед полевой кухней, ставились палатки. Повозки снабжения уже укрепили позиции. Пик даже растерялась: она не привыкла к такому скоплению народа. В прошлый раз, когда кандидатов в Воины вывозили на военный полигон, всё было как-то по-другому. Не так масштабно, что ли? Впрочем, сейчас ситуация отличалась кардинально: эти солдаты через два дня должны были идти на смерть.

― Фингер, не зевай! ― Авигдор Грин, носитель гиганта Челюсть и нынешний командир Воинов, недовольно посмотрел на девочку. ― И остальные ведите себя прилично. Вы не просто элдийцы, а будущие Воины. И должны показать, чего стоите.

Он обвел собравшихся кадетов взглядом, вздохнул.

― Предстоящий бой ― одно из последних испытаний отбора. И я надеюсь, что вы оставите командованию право выбрать лучших, а не подохнете все разом, подорвавшись на мине. Так что смотрите под ноги. Ну всё, до девяти свободное время. Йегер за старшего. Палатки в квадрате сорок восемь Б.

Когда Авигдор Грин затерялся в суете лагеря, Зик повернулся к собравшимся:

― Гувер, Фингер, Браун, Леонхарт, оба Галлиарда, ― он сделал многозначительную паузу. ― Добро пожаловать в ад.

Кадеты замолкли и выпрямились по стойке смирно. Улыбки сползли с их губ, у некоторых на лбу выступил пот. Всё внимание детей было сосредоточено на лице Воина. И после такого начала ничего хорошего они не ждали услышать.

― Да выдохните вы. У вас сейчас такие лица, ― Зик с трудом подавил смешок. ― Я просто пошутил. Ад начнется завтра. А сегодня всем нужно хорошенько отдохнуть.

― Ну и шуточки у вас, Воин Йегер, ― Марсель первым сориентировался в ситуации. ― Так же нас до смерти напугать можно.

― Помрете, так не велика потеря. Марли трусы не нужны, ― Зик поманил кандидатов за собой. Какое-то время они шли между бесконечными рядами из палаток, повозок с продуктами и снарядами. ― Марли нужны верные, готовые пожертвовать всем солдаты. Как только вы станете Воином, ваш мир изменится. Семья, ваше прошлое, ваши желания ― ничего из этого уже не будет важно.

― Простите, сэр, ― Анни подняла руку. ― А вы уже прочувствовали это на себе?

Все снова притихли. Зик получил гиганта полгода назад, но уже побывал в двух боевых вылазках с Воинами-ветеранами, хорошо себя проявил, даже прославился. Его операция по уничтожению противника и захвату целого города за одну ночь стала легендарной. Каждый элдиец считал своим долгом поздравить его с этой победой, солдаты чуть ли не молились на него. Кандидаты в Воины чувствовали эту славу даже на себе: каждый раз, когда кто-то подходил к Йегеру дать поручение, им казалось, что часть его славы переходит им. Вот только Зик этой славой явно делиться не собирался.

― Дерзкий вопрос. И не советую больше о таком спрашивать. Если хочешь стать Воином, конечно, ― Зик повернулся и так пристально посмотрел на Анни, что она отпрянула. Такой реакцией Зик остался доволен. Предыдущему поколению недолго осталось, а нового командира Воинов должны слушаться беспрекословно. И пока всё шло согласно плану Йегера.

«Семья… Зик говорит, что семья перестанет быть главным. Отец поправится, но мне будет всё равно? Так, что ли? Тогда зачем вообще я всё это делаю?»

― Ой, ― задумавшись, Пик не заметила, что перед ней появился человек. Врезалась в мужчину она довольно сильно ― тот с трудом устоял на ногах. Но почему-то незнакомец в непривычной черной длинной одежде, со знаками просветления на груди, не разозлился. Он быстро взял Пик за плечи, улыбнулся.

― Осторожнее надо. Что ты делаешь здесь, дитя? Ты дочь кого-то из военачальников? ― у него был холодный взгляд и при этом очень мягкий, обволакивающий голос. С такой особенностью в общении Пик столкнулась впервые.

― Простите, сэр, но я… ― Пик взволнованно посмотрела по сторонам, но не увидела ни Зика, ни остальных кандидатов в Воины. Должно быть, она очень сильно задумалась и не заметила, как остальные ушли далеко вперед. Она смущенно поправила элдийскую повязку, и незнакомец сразу это заметил. Убрал руки, достал платок из кармана и вытер ладони.

― Ты ― демоническое дитя, я прав? И тебе позволено ходить без присмотра совсем одной? Очень странно.

― Она не одна, ― Зик вышел из ближайшего прохода и оттеснил Пик в сторону. Закрыл собой от недовольного взгляда мужчины. Пик от этого жеста сразу же успокоилась, ведь Йегер-то точно всё правильно скажет. Он же Воин. Из-за угла выглядывали остальные кандидаты. ― Здравия желаю, обер-полевой священник Новак. Прошу простить за дерзость.

«Военный священник. Никогда их так близко не видела», ― Пик посмотрела на мужчину совершенно другими глазами. Разные слухи ходили о людях этой профессии. Некоторые считали, что они истинные посланники бога, а кто-то называл их не иначе как «мозгоправами». Они проводили мессы, призывая солдат к сражению насмерть. С элдийцами не работали, открыто называя жителей гетто не иначе как демонами. От священника точно хорошего ждать не следовало.

― А, Зик Йегер, ― Новак закончил вытирать руки и на приветственный жест не ответил. Побрезговал. ― Демон Звероподобного во плоти. Я вижу, что ваш командир не внял моим предостережениям. Предательство ― и так один из величайших грехов, а тут еще и усугубление демонического проклятия.

Он осенил себя святым знаком. 

― Хотя я слышал о ваших недавних успехах. И от демонов может быть польза, если направить их силу в праведное русло.

― Вы льстите мне, недостойному, ― Зик кивнул и подтолкнул Пик к другим детям. ― Еще раз простите за инцидент.

― А эти ваши подопечные, ― священник кивнул в сторону Пик. ― Они станут высшими демонами?

― Если вы имеете в виду Воинов, которые будут сражаться во славу Марли, то да. Может, кто-нибудь из них и станет, ― Зик отдал честь. ― Разрешите идти.

― Разрешаю, ― священник ответил вроде бы Зику, но смотрел на Пик. Та затылком чувствовала на себе чужой взгляд до самой палатки, хотя знала, что ей только кажется. Глупо было думать, что священнику есть дело до элдийской девчонки.

***

― Задуешь свечу?

― Хорошо, ― Пик поднялась с койки и прошлепала голыми ногами по земле. Сделала она это специально, чтобы не так хорошо было слышно, как Анни всхлипывает. Та лежала лицом к холщовой стенке палатки. Сегодня она убила в первый раз. Выстрелила в противника, не задумываясь, выполнила приказ и тем самым добавила в свою копилку еще несколько очков, которые помогут ей стать Воином. А потом, если верить словам Порко, Анни пнула мертвого ногой, и тот откатился с их дороги, как большая тряпичная кукла. Порко сказал, что за время всего боя, под градом пуль, слушая крики раненых, Анни не проявила эмоций. А теперь вот лежала, рыдая в подушку, и делала вид, что Пик в палатке нет вовсе.

Пик поморщилась. С Анни они никогда не были близки, даже хорошими знакомыми их можно было назвать с натяжкой. Они ведь за гиганта Женскую Особь конкурировали, из двадцати первоначальных претенденток вдвоем остались. Какая тут дружба? Всё время за каждым словом следить приходилось, чтобы ни у кого и в мыслях не возникло донести или оболгать. Соревновались, кто сильнее, быстрее и сообразительнее, жили в вечной борьбе.

Наверное, Пик, слыша всхлипы Анни, должна была чувствовать себя победительницей: соперница плачет ― хорошо же! Но Пик испытывала желание помочь, слов только подобрать не могла. Не находила. И от этого стыдно было.

В такие моменты Пик мечтала жить в палатке с мальчишками. С ними проще, не нужно было слов искать. Не понравилось что-то ― помахал кулаками и готово. А Пик, более аккуратная и маневренно-мягкая, не доводила общение до точек кипения, находила общий язык с каждым. Даже Зик, который после получения Звероподобного нос задрал, делился с Пик яблоками и шутил, вызывая зависть других кандидатов в Воины.

«Они еще так глупо шутят. Думают, что я в него влюблена», ― подумав об этом, Пик покраснела. Глупость какая.

Анни снова всхлипнула, и Пик поняла, что больше не может сидеть в темноте. И это желание перевесило приказ Авигдора Грина не выходить из палатки. Уж слишком ее угнетала атмосфера.

― Ты поспи, а я за водой схожу. Спи.

Анни не ответила. Свернулась калачиком, затихла.

Как только Пик оказалась за пределами палатки, ей стало легче. Она остановилась, вдохнула ночной воздух, улыбнулась. Уже перевалило за полночь, но луна так и не появилась на небе ― всё затянули тучи, из которых изредка моросил дождь. Вокруг было тихо, даже слишком. Почему-то не слышно было стонов умирающих в ближайших медицинских палатках ― Пик не хотелось думать, что они все разом замолчали навсегда и теперь бродят духами по лагерю.

«Так, спокойно. Ты будущий Воин, гордость Марли. Тебя не напугать подобными предрассудками», ― Пик сделала вдох и пошла к бочкам с водой. Они стояли совсем недалеко, в секторе снабжения, но, чтобы добраться до них, нужно было не попасться патрулю. Глупая забава ― ведь не так уж Пик хотелось пить, ― но почему-то она не отказалась от этой идеи. Должно быть, адреналин, полученный во время сегодняшнего сражения, требовал выхода. А может, ей просто хотелось забыться. Пик видела столько смертей…

― Не думай об этом. Это все прошло, ― прошептала Пик сама себе и повернула вентиль. Звук льющейся во флягу воды немного успокоил расшатавшиеся нервы.

― С кем ты говоришь, дитя?

Пик вздрогнула всем телом. Сразу узнала голос марлийского священника. После их случайного столкновения она видела мужчину еще раз перед самой битвой. Он благословлял немногочисленных марлийских солдат, говорил, что их дело правое, и призывал не щадить никого. Будто не знал, что те в самых ответственных вылазках участвовать не будут, а под пули элдийцы пойдут. По рассказам ветеранов так всегда было, не стала исключением и эта битва. Больше двух тысяч элдийцев стали пушечным мясом, пали бесполезно и по недосмотру командования, а потом их память еще и оскорбляли, называя бесполезной грязью под ногами. Демонами.

Пик больно было слушать подобное. Она не знала, скорее чувствовала, что некоторые Воины тоже скорбят по погибшим, но ничем себя не выдавала. Узнают о подобном, и всё будет напрасно. С теми, кто утратил верность Марли, всегда был короткий разговор.

― Ты не слышишь меня, дитя? ― Новак подошел совсем близко, и от его вкрадчивого голоса Пик будто застыла на месте. Даже мысли сбежать у нее не возникло.

― Простите, сэр. Я… Я пришла за водой для подруги. Она тяжело перенесла наш первый бой.

― Да? Такое бывает. У демонов тоже есть эмоции. Иди со мной, дитя. Я дам лекарство для твоей подруги.

― Мне ничего от вас не нужно, ― Пик все-таки нашла в себе силы и сделала шаг прочь от священника. Но далеко уйти не успела.

***

― Леонхарт, Фингер, ― Зик остановился перед входом в палатку. Помялся немного. На женскую территорию входить было как-то неприлично, тем более ночью и без предупреждения. ― У вас все в порядке?

Анни высунулась из-за полотнища, сощурила покрасневшие от слез глаза. Зик, заметив это, приглушил огонь в масляной лампе. Хоть он и старался создать себе авторитет, но смеяться над эмоциями кандидатки не собирался. Прекрасно помнил себя после первого боя. Даже у самых стойких и хладнокровных нервы сдавали.

― Всё хорошо, я просто проверяю, ― Зик постарался выдавить из себя улыбку. ― Парни с трудом заснули, а вы что?

― Мы? ― Анни замялась. Не признаваться же, что как только она закрывает глаза, то видит убитого ею солдата противника. ― Я нормально.

― А Пик?

― Спит она… Наверное, ― Анни повернулась к койке, ожидая увидеть на ней Фингер, но не нашла даже одеяла. ― Я не знаю, куда она пошла. За водой, наверное…

― Забудь свое «наверное». Поднимай кандидатов! ― Зик крикнул это уже на бегу. В голове метались сотни мыслей и предположений. Наверняка он знал одно: произошла чрезвычайная ситуация. Девочка, которую передали под его ответственность, пропала в лагере, где одновременно находились несколько тысяч мужчин.

«Черт, а так всё хорошо начиналось», ― Зик остановился перед палаткой, в которой отдыхали Воины. Было ясно, что в одиночку ему не справиться.

***

― Не бойся меня, дитя, ― Новак поставил перед Пик свечку. Пик на нее не взглянула: следила за священником и прислушивалась к дыханию еще двух мужчин, которые стояли за ее спиной у входа в палатку. ― Я хочу помочь тебе.

― Отпустите меня. Я вам ничего не сделала. Я верна идеологии Марли. Отпустите. Я никому ничего не расскажу.

― Дитя мое, конечно, я отпущу тебя. Но позже, ― Новак присел перед Пик на одно колено. Положил на свои пальцы платок и только потом прикоснулся к подбородку девочки. ― Я хочу освободить тебя от бремени становления высшим демоном. Скверну твоей крови не смыть, но ты можешь попытаться освободиться. Приблизься к духовной чистоте марлийцев.

― Не трогайте меня! ― Пик отпрянула, постаралась отползти. Это было непросто: ее руки и ноги были связаны грубой веревкой, которая слегка царапала кожу. В этот момент Пик очень жалела, что оставила свой нож в палатке.

Далеко ей отползти не удалось. Один из мужчин схватил ее и больно сдавил плечи. Пик сдержала крик, но от этого не стало легче. Священник Новак, который при первой встрече показался нормальным ― насколько может быть нормальным холеный марлийский фанатик, ― вошел в раж. Его стоило бояться.

― Смотри на крест! Я приказываю смотреть на крест! Демон! Я изгоню из тебя это проклятье, ― Пик попыталась отстраниться, но Новак надавил ей на шею, заставляя вплотную приблизиться к серебряному кресту, который держал в руке. ― Целуй, а не то ты никогда не освободишься. Быстро, я сказал!

Пик боялась произнести хоть слово. Послушно подалась вперед, стараясь попасть точно в центр религиозного символа, но снова была остановлена. Ее резко рванули прочь, да так, что заныли выкрученные плечи, грубо бросили на пол.

― Она не хочет, отче, ― заговорил один из наблюдателей. ― Дурная кровь не стоит ваших стараний.

― Действительно, отче. Она уже не то невинное дитя, что вы встретили вчера. Сегодня днем элдийских шавок гоняли в бой.

― Я сам решу, что мне делать, ― огрызнулся Новак. Он достал увесистую флягу из-за пазухи, открыл и вылил содержимое на голову Пик. К счастью, это была всего лишь вода, возможно, освященная. Пик чувствовала, как холодные капли стекают ей за шиворот, смотрела на священника, шепчущего слова странной молитвы, следила за двумя его последователями и дышала глубоко-глубоко. Надежда на побег ускользала, а Пик видела себя такой маленькой, такой жалкой и слабой. Она ничего не могла сделать этим мужчинам. Собьешь с ног одного ― двое других не дадут даже из палатки вырваться.

Пик уже сто раз пожалела, что вышла из палатки за водой.

Оставалось только сидеть и наблюдать за похитителями. Пока никто из этих троих не достал оружие, еще теплилась надежда на хороший исход. Пик надеялась, что Анни не уснула и хотя бы поинтересуется, куда пропала соседка.

― Демон глупа, она не примет твой дар. Нам нужно избавиться от нее.

― Ее будут искать.

― Не думаю. Один марлиец стоит тысячи таких, как она. Мы можем просто кинуть ее в канаву. Принесем ее в жертву.

― У вас интересные представления о религии, святой отец, ― Пик вздрогнула всем телом, когда услышала этот голос. Ей не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать Тео Магата. Как он ее нашел, и кто рядом? Что теперь будет?

За себя Пик уже не было страшно. А потом она увидела страх на лице священника и его приспешников. Они очень испугались появления высокопоставленного марлийца и его подчиненных: Воинов-ветеранов в полном составе.

«Эта история закончилась», ― подумала Пик и сама удивилась своей мысли. Она прекрасно понимала, что ей крупно влетит. Возможно, этот поход за водой будет стоить ей военной карьеры, но конкретно в этот момент Пик испытала какое-то странное единение со всеми этими людьми. В голове даже мелькнула одна из тех мыслей, которые приходили к ней, когда она видела отца после долгой разлуки. Неужели она считает этих Воинов своей семьей?

Пик не знала наверняка. Когда Зик поманил ее рукой к себе, она медленно поднялась и вышла из палатки. Не оглянулась ни разу, не прислушивалась к тихому недовольному голосу Магата.

Она просто шла и смотрела на звездное небо. Хотелось плакать ― эмоции только сейчас накрыли ее, ― но рядом с Зиком можно было сдержать себя без особых усилий. С ним было спокойно.

― Не уходи так больше, обещаешь?

― Да.

― Вот и хорошо.

Проводив девочку до ее палатки, Зик сразу же ушел проверять остальных кандидатов в Воины, а Пик долго стояла и смотрела ему вслед. Не понимала, что происходит. Странно всё было… Впервые. 

Еще страннее было не получить выговор. С самого утра отряд выступил на поле боя, а после про ночное происшествие никто вслух не вспомнил.

Про священника Новака, который работал в военном лагере, Пик больше никогда не слышала.


End file.
